


Wrapped Up in You

by wordywarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordywarrior/pseuds/wordywarrior
Summary: For: @captain-rogers-beardLove All the Marvel Ships Challenge – 28 Days of LoveChallenge: #13: SpooningPairing: StuckyWord Count: 642Warnings: PG-13/fluff.





	Wrapped Up in You

**Author's Note:**

> For: @captain-rogers-beard  
> Love All the Marvel Ships Challenge – 28 Days of Love  
> Challenge: #13: Spooning  
> Pairing: Stucky  
> Word Count: 642  
> Warnings: PG-13/fluff.

Steve was achy, jet-lagged, and hadn’t been home in nearly two months. After roughing it for so long and catching shut-eye when and if he could, getting back home and being with Bucky was something he’d been looking forward to.

And getting a full night of uninterrupted sleep?

That was all he’d thought about during the sixteen-hour flight back to the States. It was what kept him going for the hour-long drive to his place. The sheets, blankets, and pillows – they belonged to only him and Bucky. He didn’t have to share or take turns; it was their bed, and if it were up to him, he wouldn’t leave it for a week.

As soon as he unlocked the door and stepped over the threshold, he couldn’t help but smile. Not only was his bed waiting for him, but Bucky was, too, and the sight of him curled up on his side, oblivious to the world, made Steve smile for the first time in weeks.

Exhausted down to his bones, Steve sat his bag by the door and locked up. Not wanting to wake Bucky, he undressed as quietly as possible, and carefully climbed between the sheets.

Sprawling out on the California King was absolute heaven – for about three hours.

Bucky snored like a chainsaw and constantly moved his legs like he was prepping for a marathon in his sleep, but Steve had gotten used to that. He’d even grown accustomed to his man sometimes humming little tunes and stealing all the pillows, but one thing he had not gotten used to – would never get used to – was the way Bucky preferred to cuddle.

If that was even the right word?

Bucky usually stayed on his side of the bed, but on rare occasions, he would turn over in the middle of the night, and wrap Steve up so tight, it was impossible to move, or even take a deep breath.

Cuddle really was too soft of a word to use to describe the experience. Steve wouldn’t even say it was spooning, because it was far more aggressive than that. It wasn’t that Bucky’s embrace was simply strong – it was python-like in nature.

They hadn’t slept side-by-side in a while, so, Steve should have expected it, but the full weight of Bucky’s arms, legs, and torso falling against him not only woke him up – it stole the air from his lungs.

On any other night, Steve wouldn’t have minded; he would have simply given Bucky’s ribs a soft nudge, rolled them over, and played big spoon. He attempted that at first, but it didn’t go so well. Bucky actually snarled, buried his face deep in the crook of his neck, and promptly resumed snoring.

“Buck,” Steve murmured. “Come on, man.”

The only reply he got was a _‘mmm,’_ promptly followed up by a placating pat to his stomach. Steve attempted extraction by trying to wriggle out from beneath his arm, but Bucky wasn’t having it. If anything, his embrace became even more constricting, and Steve wasn’t sure if it was extreme snuggling or a soon-to-be wrestling match.

“Bucky?” he called out more forcefully.

A grunt and two pats to the stomach this time, but no release.

Steve took what little breath he was able and was poised to call out again, but before he could, Bucky suddenly loosened his grip just enough to provide relief, nuzzled his neck, and let out a contented sigh.

“Wanna hold you,” he mumbled.

Though he was exhausted and uncomfortable, Steve didn’t have it in him to refuse. And when Bucky trailed a hand down his chest, tiredly whispered how much he’d missed him, and that he wanted to show him just how much, all other thoughts drifted away.

Steve had missed his bed, but he’d missed his man even more.

Sleep would just have to wait.


End file.
